Endless Mode/Ranks
'Description' Ranks are used to represent your level in Tower Battles Endless Mode. Depending on your rank, quests will be harder but you will receive more rewards and have a higher benefit. Upon reaching a specific rank, you will receive a special reward. You can also get minor rewards by ranking up. In order to rank up, you need to do quests, get experience from games, and do other specific things. There are Rank Milestones, where you can reach a specific league by reaching a specific rank. The maximum/highest rank possible is Rank 150. At this point, their number will be accompanied by a golden star, representing the max rank. 'Rank Examples' Ranks 1-10 will receive 100 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Newbie League. Quests are usually very easy, but do not give much. Ranks 11-20 will receive 200 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Rookie League. Quests are moderately easy, and give more than the previous league. Ranks 21-30 will receive 350 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Bronze League. Quests are reasonably moderate, and give a decent amount of rewards. Ranks 31-40 will receive 500 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Silver League. Quests are slightly difficult, and give a good amount of rewards. Ranks 41-50 will receive 750 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Gold League. Quests are difficult, and give a large amount of rewards. Ranks 51-70 will receive 1,000 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Diamond League. Quests are very difficult, but will be extremely rewarding. Ranks 71-100 will receive 2,000 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Platinum League. Quests require a large amount of grinding, but now has a moderate chance of giving players an exclusive tower. Ranks 101-150 will receive 3,000 Endlings upon ranking up, and will be considered in the Champion League. Quests need a very large amount of grinding, but has a significantly higher chance of giving players exclusive rewards. Quest Examples Ranks 1-10 Quest Example: Get to Wave 12 on any mode. Ranks 11-20 Quest Example: Defeat a total of 100 bosses in one game. Ranks 21-30 Quest Example: Deal a total of 100,000 damage in one game. Ranks 31-40 Quest Example: Get to Wave 67 in Hard Mode. Ranks 41-50 Quest Example: Defeat 50 Voids in total. Ranks 51-70 Quest Example: Defeat 250 Super Bosses and 100 Uber Bosses in one game. Ranks 71-100 Quest Example: Defeat 3 Zomkings in total. Ranks 101-150 Quest Example: Defeat the Guardian Angel, encounter 10 hidden bosses in total and reach Wave 1,000 in Hard Mode. In-Game Benefits Ranks 1-10 will have no benefit ingame. Ranks 11-20 will have a permanent 5% range and fire rate boost for all towers they place. Ranks 21-30 will have $500 extra cash at the beginning of the game. Ranks 31-40 will have 10% more income. (farms and natural game income) Ranks 41-50 will have a permanent 10% discount buff for all towers they place. Ranks 51-70 will have a permanent additional 10% range and fire rate boost for all towers they place. Ranks 71-100 will have $1,500 extra cash at the beginning of the game. Ranks 101-150 will have an exclusive spell that is free called Single Harm. It can target a single zombie and take away 5% of its health. This does not work on specific bosses. They also have an additional 10% discount buff for all towers they place.